A hidden Life
by fashionqueen
Summary: Hermione turns out to be adopted and is a pureblood. When she finally meets her real parents she feels what it is liked to be a pureblood and be betrothed.


**Hidden from the truth **

**Hermione turns out to be adopted and is a pureblood. When she finally meets her real parents at Christmas time they take her back to live with them. She finally feels what it is liked to be a pureblood and be betrothed. Who are her parents? Who is she Betrothed too? Read to find out! **

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly……..

**Chapter 1 **

Hermione woke up all groggily and dizzy. She sat up and her vision focused (resulting for her to see clearly). Her vision was pretty good that she really never needed glasses or contacts.

She got up and entered the bathroom to get ready for a new day. As she brushed her frizzy and unmanageable hair (ugh she hated her hair it was just too hard to maintain, but to her, looks weren't everything. So she just dealt with her hair) there was a light knock at the bathroom door. Opening the door she came face to face with her mum who was clutching a tissue box, why? Hermione didn't know.

"Hermione you need to come down stairs, me and dad need to have a have a talk with you" she sniffled with tears forming in her ice blue eyes. With that she walked away.

_What is happening? Uh oh we need to have a talk, this is not a good sign _Hermione thought as a knot formed in the pit of her stomach.

"Ok……" Hermione shut the bathroom door and quickly continued to finish her makeup.

When she finished and approved of her work she headed downstairs for a talk, that she was truly nervous about.

Her parents sat at the kitchen table, her mum wiping tears that came down her pale face.

Hermione knew something was up she could feel it in her stomach. But the question was what?

As she came near them they both glanced up at her. She sat down awkwardly not knowing what to do or say.

"Err…um... So what do you guys need to talk to me about?" Hermione gulped.

Hermione's mum wiped her eye before making full eye contact with Hermione. Her mum's eyes were red and blotchy like she had just been crying.

"Sweetie, me and your dad should have told you this sooner but we just didn't have the nerve too and it has been hanging on to us for seventeen bloody years."

Hermione felt it; this was going to be a big one.

"Hermione or I should say Claire Clarisse Vanderbilt since that is you real name… you're adopted"

Tears formed in Claire eyes,

"Who are my parents? Why did they put me up for adoption?"

"Your parents are the Vanderbilt's which are rich purebloods of our time"

Claire's mouth hung open.

"Why did they put me-"

"They put you up for adoption because when your mum had you she was fifteen and not ready to become a parent. You have got to understand. Her dad which was a death eater and he was furious when he heard she had gotten pregnant at fifteen. He decided he would kill you if he had the chance. He swore he would kill any pureblood that was not born in marriage. She feared your life and put us to the job to protect you. The day came and her dad was killed by a spell from an unknown person that hated him. We changed your name and said you were a muggleborn to protect you from your mum's father. And now she had just owl posted us saying she wants to have custody of you."

Claire cried softly making sniffling noises,

"So you guys were just my caretaker for seventeen years?"

"Yes until she wished to take you back."

"But I don't want to leave you" Claire cried as her parents soothed her with hugs.

"Sweetie you have to go and serve your family name as a pureblood"

"Ok…but if my mum was pregnant before 15 who's my dad?" Claire choked, sniffling and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Your dad left your mum when he found out she was pregnant. Your mom found another bloke and married him. So you have a step-father……not a father. I'm so sorry Claire." Claire's adoptive mother shook her head in sorrow and bit her lip, revealing her pearly white teeth. After all she was a dentist so she had perfect white teeth.

"Since you only have a week of summer left before school, your mum wishes that that you stay with her at their manor for the rest of the summer."

"Ok…" Claire sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall. No way in hell she could get out of this mess.

She got up in utter silence, and ran upstairs to her room. She flung on her bed and cried her heart out until she fell into a restless sleep.

**(Claire's POV) **

I woke up around eight due to the bright sun that shone through my window.

I moaned at the sun shining in my face as I sat up. Rubbing my eyes I got out of my bed and headed towards my walk-in closet. I scanned through all my clothes and decided I should probably wear something nice like a skirt or summer dress. I picked out a white halter summer dress and white high heels. My mum was calling me to tell me I had an hour left until we had to leave. Sine I was seventeen I used my wand to pack everything I wanted to take. (almost everything in my room). And used my wand also to help my soft curls look softer and be bouncy when I walk.

Before I knew it, my stuff and I was pulled into my adoptive parent's beamer and off to my mum's manor. It had never crossed my mind, but now it was my manor too. On the way to the Manor the Granger's handed me a letter. I decided to read it later and stuffed it into my pocket.

(DRACO'S POV)

Father woke me up early to tell me that I was betrothed since birth to his good friend's daughter, Claire Vanderbilt. Father had mentioned her family during dinner conversations. But I had never really met them or knew their story. I guess her mum gave her up for adoption when her father threatened to kill Claire and now wants her back. Then Father explained that her father (Who fled years ago) and he were best pals and one day they swore to each other that their both rich heirs would be married. (To be rich and powerful of course)

This coming Christmas I was to get my dark mark along with Blaise Zabini and Claire. (But around that time she'll be my wife).

As I walked to the bathroom, I heard scratching at a nearby window. I turned to look; an owl was delivering a letter to me. I walked over to the window and let the bloody bird in. once it was inside my room it flew all over my room franticly. I turned around just as the bird headed for my head. I yelped and ducked, missing the bird just in time. It headed to another window (which was shut) and smacked into it and fell to the floor. Ouch…

The bird flutted its wings abd stood up and flew to my desk. I followed the damn bird and took what it was supposed to deliver and opened a window for it to depart.

"Bloody bird almost hurt me" I mumbled annoyed as I watched the stupid bird fly off in the distance.

I slowly sat on the edge of my bed clutching the letter and began tear the letter apart, The letter was written in neat cursive. (I mean it could have won an award or something for the neatest cursive. Remind me to ask this person to write out wedding invitations. Ha-ha) I glanced at the cursive again; _it was just so damn neat. Ok get over It Draco. It's just writing for peat sake. _ It read,

**_ Dear Mr. Malfoy,_**

**_ I am pleased to announce you that you have made the head boy position. See attached sheet for school needs. Your head badge will be delivered to you the day of August Twentieth. See you on the Twenty First of August._**

**_ Sincerely, _**

**_ Professor McGonagall_**

"Yes" I mumbled trying not to get to excited, since if i acted childish like jumping or yelling i would be punished. Malfoys were supooesed to act perfectly, good mannered and of course acting like we were superiors compared to every one else.

I had made head boy, my dream since I was in first year. Father will be pleased to hear this I found my way downstairs and walked to the other side of the house towards father's office. When I finally got to dad's secret office door, I said a special password and the door opened. I waited one second, just as a green light shot out from one side of the door frame to the other side of the door frame. The green light disappeared and I walked in.  
Yes, father's office was protected by the **Avada Kedavra **curseI found Father sitting at his desk looking right at me. 

"What is it?" he sneered, obviously in a bad mood

"I made head boy" He chuckled,

"Excellent" I smirked.

"Let me go tell Narcissa that we will be having a special dinner just for you"

Father spoke and sped out of his office to find mum. I followed Father out and made sure his office was shut tight. As I walked back to my room, I had just passed the kitchen overhearing Mother and Father's conversation,

"Narcissa, Draco has made head boy" Lucius beamed.

"Oh has he, that's wonderful!"

"I would like the house elf's to make a special dinner just for Draco"

"But the Vanderbilt's are coming for dinner, along with the family" He stroked his chin in thought, "Then they can all celebrate with us,"  
he turned to leave, but turned back around, "Oh and tell the house elf's to make the finest dinner… and have a table set for…..eleven"

I dashed off, to my room. Dad would be furious if he had caught me eaves dropping on his conversation.

As I entered my room and grabbed a book from my desk. As I began to read there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" The door opened and my mum came in with a smile playing on her pale lips.

"We are having dinner with the Vanderbilt's and family, tonight" I nodded and began to read again.

"Draco," I looked up at my mum. "Here is the engagement ring that you will give Claire when she arrives, which will be... around 6 or so. Claire and her mum, Isabelle, will be here to have tea and then they will be staying here until the family arrives for dinner." " Be on your best behavior or else... father will be furious. Another thing, I want you to stay with your fiancé and chat with your aunt, uncle and your cousins. The house elves will be up soon to pick out what you will wear around three."

"Ok" I spoke smoothly as mother gave me a red velvet ring box.

"That ring has been in this family for years, and it was my time to give it to Claire. Don't lose it" Mother said sharply.

"Ok" I answered going back to reading my book, just as his mum left the room. I was suddenly torn from my reading when the house elf's came dashing in my room.

"Master Draco, Mrs. Malfoy has asked us to help you get ready" One of four spoke.

"Ok, ok…!" I spat annoyed getting my arise off the bed. _She said they would be here soon, I didn't know that meant right away. Since when does soon mean right away? _I thought to myself.

Then I looked at the a wizard clock powered by magic, it was three. I must been reading for an hour after mother had came to inform me, when it only seemed like she had left two minutes ago. Strange...

The house elf's picked out me a black dress robes with a slim trim of emerald green around the sleeves.

I shooed them out and changed. The robes didn't look half bad on me. I didn't know that elf's had fashion sense. And their sense wasn't half bad, but I would of preferre mum's sense.

When I finished getting ready I got the ring and headed downstairs to wait for my future wife to arrive. Man, I was starting to get nervous.

Arriving downstairs, I found Mother sitting on a couch and looking up at me as I came down the stairs. "You look very…..appropriate for the occasion" I nodded in return and walked over to my Mother and sat by her.

"When will they arrive?" I asked with bored written all over my face.

"Not for another three hours, now go find something to do"

_What was the point of changing so soon if they weren't coming for three hours? Ugh. _I bitterly thought as I sauntered outside to roam the gardens of many kinds of beautiful flowers and also get a bit of fresh air. This will be fun… waiting three hours and nothing to do.

** WHAT DID U THINK? WELL READ AND REVIEW! KISSES AND HUGS, Chris**

**I just changed a little bit but it's kind of unnoticeable…anyways I tried my best**


End file.
